You Always have a Choice
by JackFrost23
Summary: Gibbs has a set of rules for a reason. Lexi Folds as her teammates know her as, is drowning in her lies. Gibbs as reason to know that Lexi is hiding something and it could save all their lives if she would just tell her team what it was. Please Review
1. Flashbacks and Past Memories

_This is my first Crossover between Supernatural and NCIS Fan Fic. Be nice, Read and Review and please no flames because they are not real reviews and see them as a let me down type of thing._

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything but my own characters and the plot._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

A 1967 black Chevy Impala choked as it came to a stop in front of a cheep motel in Trenton, New Jersey.

It was mid-night and if anyone besides the motel owner, was still awake at that hour, they could of heard the classic rock music that was blasting from the car's speakers. The motel owner watched from his office window as two young man who from his point of view were still boys, get out of their car.

"Hi how much is it a night for a room with two beds sir?" The taller man of the two asked him politely as he pulled out his wallet for a credit card.

"It plans on how long your staying here, young man. I usually charge $50.00 a night but its easier to charge some one when they are checking out. You will be staying in room 13 sir" the man said giving the shorter man the room key.

After finding their room, the two young men unloaded their car. The younger man pulled out a laptop and logged onto the internet. This wasn't one of their normal gigs.

No this time they already knew what they were searching for. Actually it was more of a who than a what. As Dean had said in a previous case: "Demons I get but people are just crazy"

Sam and Dean Winchester were brothers. Their father had been in the Army and then after their mother was murdered by a demon, their father trained Sam and Dean to kill the things that most people thought to be myths and legends.

Sometimes the people they worked with ended up either hurt, dead, or they just mysteriously disappeared into thin air. The Winchester brothers gig was just that. They were in search of a missing girl whose foster mother had personally called Sam and Dean Winchester, to find her missing foster child.

_Flashback: _

_A girl they had found during a gig they had been on with their father had been attacked by a where-wolf. She had told them it hadn't bitten her. She also said she didn't remember her last name all she remembered was her first name was Lexi and that she was 6 years old. The Winchesters adopted her into their small family. Their father trained her just like he had trained his own kids. That had happened 16 years ago. _

_And now 16 years later the foster mother had called Sam about her missing 22 year old foster child. The foster mother had said in her voice message that she and her husband had adopted the child when she was five years old.  
><em>

_ The girl's mother who had called them had found a cell number written down on a napkin in her child's room with a first and last name to go with it._

_ She had dialed the number and left a message on the answering machine.  
><em>

_Dean had wondered how the mother had gotten a hold of their cell number let a lone had known one of their real names. Sam on the other hand had called the grieving mother back, asking her what her daughter's name was and how she had gotten a hold of their information._

_When the mother told him who her daughter was, he nearly dropped his cell phone. She couldn't tell him how she had gotten their information because she didn't know.  
><em>

_The name was all Sam really needed to hear and hung up the phone. _

_"Lexi Winchester is not our sister, she is Lexi Finn, the adopted daughter of a State Senator"  
>End of Flashback<em>

Dean pulled his little brother out his flashback.

"Oh hiya Dean." Sam said with a small smile on his face.

"Did you find her yet?" his brother asked very impatiently.

Their father had taught then how to cover their tracks well. Their sister (as they saw her as at the time) was quick learner and quickly became the master of it. As they grew older, Lexi began to remember who she was but with John's teachings, she was a pro at pretending to be the person she really wasn't.

Both boys knew she had ran away from them when she was 17 years old. Their father had allowed her to hunt on her own. She was brilliant at hunting and the Winchesters had quickly lost track of the teenager. Her last gig had been in Pennsylvania and that was the last they had heard of her.

After that weird stuff began happening.

Sam shook his head to clear away the painful memory.

"No Dean I haven't found her yet. Dad taught her well enough to stay off the radar" Sam said sounding a little to proud of their missing sister or whatever they called her now.

"I am gonna call Bobby, Sam. Meanwhile try finding a gig here in Trenton, we need a cover while we are in New Jersey" Dean said as he dialed their friend Bobby Singer.

Bobby picked up his phone on the second ring.

"Bobby"

"Hey Bobby, Lexi Winchester we need to know where her current location is" Dean said

"Lexi? How is my little girl?" Bobby asked

"Dunno she ran away from us when she was 17. We got a call from her mother 16 years after Dad took her in. The mother said she and her husband who is now a state Senator, adopted her when she was five which was a year before we found her" Dean said bringing the older hunter up to date.

"Ok give me an hour or so Dean but I'm not promising anything Dean. Its been awhile since I last caught her trail. Which was a year ago" Bobby said he had been secretly keeping an eye out for Lexi.

Dean thanked him and hung up the phone.

"When I find you Lexi you are gonna wish you had stayed missing" Dean vowed to no one but himself.

"Dean I found her. I know where she is currently living!" Sam said excitedly as Dean reentered the Motel Room.

"Good we will follow up on it in the morning ok" Dean said as he headed over to the bed and was fast asleep before Sam could say anything else.

* * *

><p>Little did the Winchester boys know, Lexi was not the person they had once known. She had changed her life style and way of living. At 17 and half after being on the road for a half year, she got herself into some trouble with a crime lord. She had witnessed a murder and had been seen by the Crime Lord's thugs. The murder she had seen was the murder of a Marine. She also had seen his murderer's face. She gave a complete description of the murder's face to NCIS.<p>

She wasn't allowed to be found. In order to protect their young 18 year old witness, NCIS payed for her college education for the full four years.

A year after she had graduated, she had been approached by Special Agent Jethro Gibbs. He offered her a job at NCIS as an Agent.

She gratefully took up his offer and at 22 years of age, she was a junior Agent for NCIS.

Her team didn't know her past and they didn't need to know her past. It was only on a need to know bases type of thing. Not even the NCIS Director know about her past.

It was her secret. According to Gibbs' rules and over hearing Agent DiNozzo saying something about Gibbs rule about secrets, Rule#4 clearly states the best way to keep a secret is to keep it to yourself. Second best? Tell one other person - if you must. There is no third best.

Keeping things secret is the best way for some one you care about hurt, Ducky (Doctor Mallard) had told her multiple times, when he saw her at rare times during her day. She had a feeling Ducky could sense her emotions about something she was hiding from the rest of the team but he never approached her about it.

* * *

><p><em>The second part of this chapter leads into Chapter two which will be posted later this week <em>


	2. Strange Signs

_Last Time on You Always Have A Choice  
><em>

_Her team didn't know her past and they didn't need to know her past. It was only on a need to know bases type of thing. Not even the NCIS Director know about her past._

_It was her secret. According to Gibbs' rules and over hearing Agent DiNozzo saying something about Gibbs rule about secrets, Rule#4 clearly states the best way to keep a secret is to keep it to yourself. Second best? Tell one other person - if you must. There is no third best._

_Keeping things secret is the best way for some one you care about hurt, Ducky (Doctor Mallard) had told her multiple times, when he saw her at rare times during her day. She had a feeling Ducky could sense her emotions about something she was hiding from the rest of the team but he never approached her about it._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

At the age of 7 she could shoot a .45 with perfect aim.

At the age of 8 she could out run both her brothers, Sam and Dean.

At 9 she was the master of covering her tracks.

By the age of 14 she was remembering her past. At 15 she was hunting on her own. At 16 she was driving. At 17 she left home.

Now at 22 years of age, she was working for NCIS.

Lexi Folds as she was now going by, was just leaving the bullpen and was heading home for the day.

Tony DiNozzo was just getting off the elevator as she was entering it.

"Where you going Folds?" Tony asked as she entered the elevator.

"Home, I have been here all night DiNozzo"

She gave him such a cold stare that it sent shivers up DiNozzo's spine. Tony stared at the closed elevator doors, before going to his desk.

Ziva David and Timothy McGee were already in the NCIS bullpen.

"Was Folds really here all night McGee?" Tony asked as he let out a yawn. He looked tiredly down at his watch and saw that it was just past three in the morning. Gibbs had asked his team to come to NCIS earlier than usual because the team was behind in paper work.

Tony yawned again.

_Yep its way to early in the morning to be at work...on a Saturday! _Tony thought as he waited for Tim to answer his question.

Tim McGee was the middle child of Tony's dysfunctional family. Tim looked away from his computer. He cocked his head in Tony's direction.

"No, she wasn't here all night" Tim told him.

Tony looked at the elevator. "Then why did she-"

"She asked for the day off DiNoseyo" Gibbs said at out of nowhere.

Tony who was about to say something about it, instantly shut his mouth when Gibbs looked at him.

The team sat there for nearly four hours doing paper work when Gibbs' phone rang at exactly seven in the morning.

"Gear up! We have a dead marine in Norfolk." Gibbs said

Ziva looked startled as she grabbed her gear.

Tony and Tim looked at each other.

Norfolk was where both Tim and Lexi lived.

Gibbs looked at his team. His gut was telling him something that his team knew something that he didn't.

"DiNozzo! Whats wrong with you guys?" Gibbs shouted

For once in his life, Tony DiNozzo was speechless.

Tim saw this and spoke up.

"Norfolk is where Folds is currently living. In fact she is living in my apartment building Boss" Tim answered.

"David get a hold of Folds and tell her that I owe her a day off and to meet us at Norfolk Navy Base" the Boss man said.

Ziva pulled out her cell and dialed Lexi's number.

It rang. By the time the team reached their van, Ziva had gotten the answering machine.

"Didn't answer Gibbs, I am phoning her house phone now" Ziva said seeing Gibbs face when she was about to say something about Lexi not answering her cell phone.

Ziva tried four times to get a hold of the agent.

Gibbs growled.

* * *

><p>Ducky and his assistant Jimmy Palmer had actually beaten the team for once to the crime scene, without getting lost.<p>

Norfolk police had the crime scene blocked off by the time NCIS reached the scene.

Gibbs parked the van and hopped out and started barking orders.

Ziva spoke to witnesses

Tony was photographing the crime scene while Tim was bagging and tagging evidence.

Gibbs knelt besides Ducky.

"Time of Death Duck?"

"Between the hours of midnight and three o'clock this morning, Jethro" Ducky said

"Cause of Death Ducky?" Gibbs asked

"Won't know until we get the Petty Officer home Jethro" the doctor said as Jimmy got the body bag.

Gibbs sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as Ducky and Jimmy loaded the body into the body bag. He was frustrated. Taking a deep breath, he turned to Tony and Tim.

"Ziva and I are going back to NCIS to give Abby some of the evidence we found. I want you two to go to Tim's apartment building and question Folds' neighbors asking if she ever got home this morning or if she came home between 12 am and 3 am this morning. After that I want you to search her apartment. Call me if you find anything"

Tony groaned and Tim muttered something about a two block walk that Gibbs heard but chose to ignore. The two agents walked the two blocks to Tim's apartment building.

Once they reached Lexi's floor the two young agents were almost out of breath. Tim had forgotten that his building had an elevator and they had stupidly taken the stairs to the fifth floor.

It wasn't until they had gotten to the fifth floor that Tim remember the elevator and told Tony this.

Tony glared at him.

"Ok, McStupid, you start on this side of the hall and I will take the other side of the hall" Tony said.

Tim nodded as he ignored Tony's tease and knocked on the first door in front of him while Tony did the same on the other side.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Sam and Dean Winchester were disgusted with themselves. Not only did they have the wrong information, they were also in the wrong state. They didn't know this until Bobby called them.

"You boys are idiots and to think you call your selves hunters. Lexi used to live in Trenton boys but NCIS for some reason payed for her to go to college at 18 for the full four years. She works for NCIS now and lives in Norfolk, Maryland" Bobby had told them.

That was why they were packing and checking out.

About a hour into their trip to Norfolk, Castiel made an appearance.

"Dean there is trouble-"

"Damn it Cas! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!" Dean said as he slammed on the Impala's breaks causing his car to slightly swerve.

"Sorry, but the girl you are looking for in Norfolk is not ready for you yet. She needs time. But there is trouble in Norfolk" Cas said.

"What kind of trouble Cas?"

"Demons mostly" Cas said

With that said, Castiel vanished.

The two brothers looked at each other nervously. For once in their twenty something years of doing this kind of work, they were scared.

Demons were getting stronger now a days. Also people were starting to notice strange events that were unexplainable.

What were Demons looking for in Norfolk? the Winchester boys asked themselves.

The brothers had also noticed that there were more cults than ever. Something was trying to take over. These cults that they had noticed were devil worshipers. Their members had mostly been teenagers. Thats when they had started noticing the Lucifer signs.

These signs said:

**_LUCIFER WILL RISE AGAIN_**


	3. Fingerprints and Creepy Neighbors

Chapter 3

"What do you mean Ducky?"

"Its just what it sounds like Jethro. Our Petty Officer was not only frightened to death but he also suffered a heart attack at the same time." Ducky said

Ducky had just finished up the petty officer's autopsy with the help of Jimmy.

As Ducky was talking to Gibbs, Jimmy was still looking at the body.

"Agent Gibbs, I think I found something" Jimmy said pulling something from the officer's cold hand that was missed at the crime scene.

"What is it Mr. Palmer?"

"A photo Agent Gibbs" Jimmy said.

Gibbs took the photo from him.

In the Photo was petty officer Andrew Lang and Special Agent Lexi Folds.

Photo was also bloody. It was covered in bloody finger prints.

"I am gonna take this up to Abby just in case the finger prints don't belong to who I am thinking they belong to" Gibbs said

As he was leaving autopsy, Jimmy and Ducky both knew who Agent Gibbs was thinking of.

_Lexi Folds_

* * *

><p>Back at Tim's apartment building.<p>

Tim and Tony had asked all of Lexi's neighbors whether they had seen the girl early that morning or not.

All of Lexi's neighbors gave them this blank creepy stare and slammed their doors in the two agents' faces.

They were now searching their partners apartment.

The apartment had been ransacked, so they began pulling prints.

"Tim come and look at this!" Tony shouted from Lexi's bedroom.

He had came across a book.

"Yes Tony? What is that?" Tim asked from the doorway.

"Dunno but its full of creepy looking monsters that I would have nightmares about. She doesn't really believe in this stuff does she? Besides this stuff is something that only Abby would know about McGee" Tony said as he gave the book to Tim who bagged and tagged it.

"Bête Noire," Tony whispered to himself before continuing, "Timmy remember the strange things that were happening before Folds was on the team?" Tony asked out of the blue.

Tim looked at him weirdly and gave Tony a confused look.

"What are you going on about DiNozzo?"

"You know the body that the Boy Scouts found in Norfolk park a block away from here that was drained of blood and Ducky found two single punctured wounds on the marine's neck you know where the jugular vain is located? Or the time when we found those piles of human flesh?" Tony asked

Tim thought for a few moments before replying.

"Yeah, it was during the time when we were trying to put that crime lord away. We never caught either murderer but if I remember correctly Folds was involved with the Crime Lord case, that's when we came across those cases. Those to cases are now located in our cold case files because evidence stop coming in and Lexi Folds vanished without a trace. You don't think Folds has something to do with this do you?" Tim asked.

Instead of telling Tim what he had also found, Tony showed him the same photograph that Jimmy had found in Andrew Lang's hand.

"Sorry Probie, I do. We need to find Folds now before anything strange else happens Tim" Tony said trying to shake old, past, and a few present day nightmares out of his head.

_Yeah I am so gonna be having nightmares after this case_ Tony thought to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Liar!<em>

"I am not a liar" she said a loud to herself

_Yes you are Folds. Your drowning in lies! _her brain told her

_"_I was taught to hide my feelings and emotions. Now Andrew is dead. Its all my fault!"

She was arguing with her brain. She had selective amnesia at the age of six when she was attacked by a where-wolf near where her house when she was playing out in the woods.

The Winchesters who had found her asked her a lot of questions about her attack. Because she couldn't remember her parents, the Winchesters raised her as their own.

She shook her head to forget the memory.

She was drowning in lies and she had no choice.

* * *

><p>Back at NCIS...<p>

Tony and Tim took their evidence down to Abby's lab.

She looked pissed.

"Something wrong Abs?"

"Yes McGee, there is. The bloody finger prints that were found on the photo that Jimmy found, according to AFIS belong to a Lexi Finn." Abby said

Abby moved away from the computer so her two friends could see Lexi's profile picture.

Tony's jaw dropped to the floor.

Tim well Tim looked like he was about to faint.

The girl in the picture looked just like Lexi Folds!

Tony was the first to speak

"I know Gibbs is gonna wanna hear about this" Tony said as he pulled out his cell phone and called Gibbs.

_"Gibbs"_

"Boss you are gonna wanna come down to Abby's lab"

_"Why?"_

"We have a suspect"

_"Be right down"_

Gibbs hung up and made his way to the elevator.

The first thing he saw when he walked into the lab was the profile picture.

"Whose the little girl Abby?"

"Lexi Finn, Gibbs"

"Parents?"

"Senator Mark Finn and his wife Lucy Finn adopted her when she was five." Abby said

"Ok, run her prints against the ones we have on Folds"

"I already did Gibbs and they are a right on target match."

Gibbs stopped in his tracks and turned to look at his two agents.

"Well?"

Tony and Tim stared at their boss.

"We found her apartment ransacked and her neighbors gave us creepy stares and slammed their doors in our faces" McGee said.

Gibbs looked at his agents and noticed for the first time that both boys looked rather pale.

"Abby go through their evidence. McGee and DiNozzo go home" Gibbs said.

_**Nightmares are right around the corner **_Tony thought to himself as he entered the elevator with McGee.


	4. Nightmares and Biological Evil Fathers

_Please Review when done reading. Reviews make me happy._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Lexi Folds, my own characters, The supernatural creatures, and the few made up Petty Officers that you see through out the story  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

As soon as Lexi Folds entered her apartment building that evening, the lights started flickering as if the lightbalbs were loose.

_"A storm is coming" _Lexi thought to herself before muttering to herself "Stupid old building" as she walked over to the stairs.

She took the stairs two at a time.

Lexi reached the fifth floor faster than she normally did. The lights in the hallway were now flickering as if someone was playing with a light switch.

A door in the hall opened with a creak.

Lexi looked over her shoulder.

It was just Mr. Callaway's who owned the building, 12 year old boy.

He came over to her.

"Hey Ms. Folds, my parents want to know if you are still coming over for dinner and a movie tonight" the boy said

Lexi gave him a small smile.

"Of course I am Timmy! I wouldn't miss it for anything. What is your mother making tonight?" she asked with a chuckle.

Timmy gave her a smile that reached his sparkling blue eyes.

"Mom is making her famous enchiladas and corn bread." Timmy said

"Tell your mom I will bring a salad and tonight I am bringing the movie ok Tim?" she said

Timmy Callaway smiled and nodded.

As soon as Timmy went back to the Callaway's apartment, she unlocked her own apartment. She didn't know it had been ransacked earlier that morning but it didn't look like it had been ransacked now.

In fact her apartment was just the way she had left it that morning. She didn't know that before Tim and Tony had left the apartment, they had cleaned it and reorganized everything. Tim had fixed her sound system and the cable, and the sitting area while Tony cleaned up her kitchen and bedroom.

She had an hour before dinner at the Callaway's. She needed to shower.

She went into her bathroom and got undressed. She stepped into the shower letting the hot water hit her back.

She stood in the shower for 15 minutes.

Once she was dressed in casual clothes, she made the salad and then went over to her DVD collection.

The movie had to be a family movie and it had to be rated PG-13 and below.

The 12 year old boy reminder her of Tony DiNozzo. Tony was a movie bluff and was always quoting old and present day movies. She decided on _Back to The Future _it was one of her and Tony's favorites.

After picking up her salad and the movie, her phone and apartment keys, she went next door and knocked.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tony's Apartment<em>**

Tony had invited Tim over for pizza and a movie.

Tony's refrigerator normally had bottles of beer in it but now it held bottles of soda and beer. Tim didn't drink beer any more.

While they were waiting for the delivery man, Tony pulled a beer out for himself and a Pepsi out for Tim.

He went back over to his sofa where Tim was waiting for him. Sitting in the arm chair across from the sofa, Tony handed Tim his soda.

"Thanks Tony" Tim said

"No problem Probie" Tony said

Tony popped in the movie that Tim had picked up from his apartment.

DiNozzo left the lights on in his sitting room.

Just as the movie was about to start, the door bell rang.

It was the pizza guy. Tony paid the man and brought the pizza into the TV room.

2 and half hours later Tim was asleep on the couch and Tony was asleep in his bedroom.

_"DiNozzo"_

_Tony turned to face the person who had called his name. She was dressed in white. She was pale as snow on a winter day. It was his mother. _

_She was dressed in white and when she smiled he saw fangs. His mother was a vampire. Then the figure changed. In her place stood Tim McGee, he was down on all fours. He was howling as he changed. The wolf stared at him and then it came at him growling._

_In the corner of his eye, he saw her. Lexi Finn age five with an almost evil but sad smile on pale face._

_The next thing he knew was the wolf was on top of him shaking him and_

"TONY! Wake up you are having a nightmare!"

Tim heard a moan.

"Tony?"

"McGee?"

"What happened Tony?" McGee asked

Tony pulled the blankets away from him and went into the bathroom. He turned on the bathroom light. Tim went over to him looking in the mirror.

Tony looked a little green around face.

"Get dressed Tony, you and I are going to take a walk" McGee said rubbing his hand in circles on Tony's back.

"Ok Tim" Tony said bringing his breathing back to normal.

* * *

><p>Norfolk...<p>

Sam and Dean found a small motel and checked in.

After entering the room and bringing in their stuff, Sam logged on to the internet.

"Damn it. Dean its a good thing we came here. You remember the strange events that were happening after Lexi's last gig in PA?" Sam asked

Dean nodded and Sam continued.

"Well its happening here again. Vampires, shapeshifters, demons, and a bunch of other things are attacking people."

"Whats Lexi doing to stop all this?"

"Apparently nothing. Which probably explains the Lucifer signs that we have been seeing"

Dean and Sam looked at each other.

The events that happened Norfolk in earlier years before had stopped and Lexi had vanished into New Jersey. When she had moved back because of her job the events started back up.

Dean and Sam were both thinking the same thing.

_Lexi was trying to be normal by lying to those she cared about. Now she was drowning in her lies and mistakes. She was breaking the rules that she was taught._

* * *

><p>She had left the Callaway's early because she needed some fresh air. Lexi had walked to Norfolk park and sat on a near by bench.<p>

__Lexi knew she was breaking rules. She knew about the case that surrounded her and her hidden past. She knew what killed Andrew Lang. She knew a lot of things that others didn't.

A Supernatural War was about to break out. She knew that something was trying to take over. She had the power to stop it too. She knew things that the Winchesters didn't know and what her adopted parents were trying to keep from her.

"You keep doing what you are doing Lexi Finn. Your friends don't need to know!"

Lexi turned to the space beside her.

She gave a small evil smile.

"Hi Dad"

* * *

><p><em>Lexi's biological father is Lucifer himself. Lucifer married a human girl that last time he was on earth. The girl died giving birth to Lexi and Lucifer dropped his daughter off at a near by foster home leaving a note and Lexi's birth certificate. <em>

_There is only one problem though, Lexi's human mother had special gifts. These gifts include Healing, Telekinesis, and psychic powers. Her powers were meant for kindness. Lexi has yet to inherit these powers._

* * *

><p>Her father was gone after telling her what she needed to do.<p>

She didn't want to do it. She didn't really have a choice.

All she wanted was to be normal like her friends and not some supernatural power wielding freak that was suppose to help bring chaos to the world.

Considering who her father was, she knew that she really had no choice in the matter.

If she told anyone about this, they were dead. Her father had spies all around her.

Invisible at all times and nobody could see them not even her.

She sat on the park bench and sobbed.

"Are you there, God? It's me Lexi Finn"


End file.
